Quadrant Academy
by Izaya-chi
Summary: "Every blood is considered equal when gathered in one place, for one sole reason: education. The academy's only rule was to treat others respectively and behave as any good student shall: obediently. This is the conduct of Quadrant Academy." Main pairing: EriSol; other pairings will be mentioned later on as the story progresses. Originally meant to be a one-shot; AU-ish
1. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer__: I do __**not**__ own Homestuck; all rights of ownership to Andrew Hussie, thank you._

* * *

Church bells chimed about a mile or two from a popular private academy on planet Alternia. It was not easy to get into this so-called academy, either, as should be gathered from the subtitle: "For Intelligent Young Trolls". Young trolls of many different signs—and minds—came from all kinds of separate sections divided upon the planet. Naturally, this meant that the youth group had to stay on-campus to attend the academy, which made the learning experience rich as well as chaotic. Without Lusi, the trolls were left to run free as they pleased, being parentless. This was where the adult trolls came in. Specially-trained, the adult trolls were assigned certain positions of authority in the school—including a troll to hold "Mother of All Dorms".

This particular troll had to housekeep every dorm, prepare the eccentricities of the Dorm building, and often pull 'check-ups' on the students whenever they were expected to be in their dorms. It was a pretty difficult job, but also considered fair when compared to the teacher roles and their specific duties. It was expected of every young troll in a student position to calmly adhere to the will of the adult trolls, who held a higher rank above them with all respect. Even in the circumstance that a young troll is a jade blood while the troll's teacher is a rust blood. The Hemospectrum holds no place in the academy whatsoever. _Every blood_ is considered equal when gathered in one place, for one sole reason: education. The academy's only rule was to treat others respectively (with respect?) and behave as any good student shall: _obediently_. The students would be granted a short break of three months after the first sweep spent at the academy, but nevertheless had to return again. This would be repeated until they spent four sweeps there—or at least until considered ready for graduation. This is the conduct of Quadrant Academy.

**Quadrant Academy**

I

_A New Beginning_

Sollux Captor, currently six sweeps old, happened to come across what he deemed the oddest thing he ever had sent to him through the mail. An invitation to something wealthy…or at least that was what the letter appeared to be from the outside. The way he was addressed—as well as the overall formatting—proved his hypothesis to be correct. This young troll often received what would be considered odd to the human race all of the time, but was never invited to _anything_. Not even a generation gathering. He only had internet friends, so there was no one to invite him to any such thing, anyway. Of course he had to inform them of his current whereabouts if he wanted his unique computer-based items, but the benefactors proved to live no where near him every time, so he still had yet to meet any of them.

Turning his attention back to the lime green envelope in his hands, he carefully slid his slender index fingernail under the non-stick flap at the back of the envelope. He was then quick to run it across to the other side. The Gemini pinched the paper inside and pulled it out, his curiosity piqued. The paper was a kind of bumpy white parchment with a golden swirl border. However, the letters in the middle of the card were a plain black. Why all the hype with the cover and paper, but plain description inside? Did they think he was unable to read neon colors or something? Ah, whatever the sender's reasoning for how things were done—Sollux couldn't care less, anyways.

Back to the task at hand, Sollux scaled the small paragraph like it was nothing. It turned out that the letter really was an invitation—to some prestigious school called Quadrant Academy.

"What the fuck?" Sollux wondered aloud. It was not like anyone could hear him, so it didn't really matter what he did or said. He flipped the card around to see if there was anything he missed, but of course he found it blank. Why would there be more when so much space was wasted on the front to begin with? The card had simply read:

**We cordially invite**

_**Sollux Captor**_

**To join us here for a wonderful new beginning at**

**Quadrant Academy****.**

**We hope to see you at the Orientation on**

_**Wednesday, August 30**__**th**__**, 2013 at 1:00pm.**_

**Thanks for your consideration!**

Sollux decided that whoever this poser was, he was way too blunt to fool any troll he knew. Well, at least _thought_ he knew through the intellect he gathered from the brief chats he had with his so-called internet buddies. The invitation didn't even bother to state just where the ridiculous 'academy' was even located! No genius would ever leave out such an important factor in a prank. Obviously this was the work of Nodart, a hopeless case for a hacker that claimed to be 'the best of the best' when he couldn't even hack Bunatonus, the weakest coder on the face of the web (assuming the web _has_ a face, of course)! However, there was one small problem—Sollux never gave Nodart his address. Also, the people he _did_ release such precious information to were trustworthy individuals who would never sell him out. Then again, how was he to know if there was a Judas behind the scenes? He needed to do an urgent background check on all his so-called 'friends' now…after he looked up this "Quadrant Academy", of course.

Running back inside, Sollux made an abrupt stop before his hive-based PC. He sat down with a huff in his comfy leather chair. His computer and chair were the only expensive things he owned, which was not surprising when his low blood was put into consideration. Damn that Hemospectrum, damn it to hell. Pushing those thoughts aside now, the mustard blood put all focus on discovering the location—and conduct—of this mysterious school, as well as why he was invited in the first place. Someone as low a blood as him could never receive such an "honor". It was just…completely irrational. With that in mind, Sollux pulled up his favorite web browser and began what would turn into hours of searching for what was right underneath his nose the whole time.

* * *

_AN__: This is the very first time I have ever written a story without actually __writing__ it, if you get what I mean. Feel free to point out any mistakes you notice, dear readers, as well as what you think I could improve on—I am always open to criticism! Also, this whole story was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing. It was meant to be an EriSol one-shot, but obviously it turned out to be much more. When I wrote the two-paragraph prologue up at the top, I instantly knew that this was going to be no 'one-shot', which scared me a little. Oh dear, why must I always dig myself so deep? Well, thank you for reading this rather short drabble, anyhow! I actually plan to make the chapter short this time, so that you all do not have to wait so long (like I normally make you; again I am truly sorry for my torpid pace)._

_Hope your day goes well! :oD_


	2. Research Fails

_Disclaimer__: I do __**not**__ own Homestuck; all rights of ownership to Andrew Hussie, thank you._

* * *

**Quadrant Academy**

II

_Research Fails_

Once again—as this happened various times during his research—Sollux wound right back on the same website, which blatantly stated 'password' in the center of the page followed by the input bar. Sollux had heard of sites that required a password to view the contents before, but never had he run across the same one so many times in one hour. They were quite rare as it was. He decided that he must, at all costs, obtain the password to this webpage, for it obviously contained all the information he needed on this so-called "Quadrant Academy".

The Gemini's fingers glided in a swift, delicate motion across his keyboard as he began his second research project on the site alone. He didn't only use the internet, of course, but also opened his favorite hacker log to see who was actually on today. This proved to be pretty much everyone that Sollux could consult on. Who better to ask than the people who specialized in reigning over the internet? Perfect timing, too, because from the looks of a recent post from Bunatonus, he was about to log off! Sollux immediately began a private chat with him:

—**twinArmageddons** **[****TA****] has begun pestering ****transfixedReality**** [****TR****] at 4:13pm—**

**TA****: hey lo2er, tell me what you know about thii2 2ite**

**TA****: ii'll 2end you the liink iin a moment once ii get your response**

Bunatonus was normally quick to act on chat pop-ups, but for some reason he was unresponsive today. _Something must be delaying him today_, Sollux pondered. He then brought up the internet tab and continued his private research on the academy's location once more. In the previous hour, he did manage to find a small bit about it. A caption, rather, that stated that the academy was strictly for "Intelligent Young Trolls". Well, somebody thought Sollux was worthy enough to send a recommendation for, he supposed. Then again, it was not like he was a bad hacker, and he proved to be a genius at coding, too. Sollux pushed aside his musing once more and resumed his current diagnosis.

It wasn't until around five thirty post meridian that the familiar ding of the Trollian Hack-chat resounded from Sollux's computer. He immediately pulled back up the tab and read over Bunatonus's response.

**TR****: *thighth dramatically* dude, I theriouthly have no time for thith!**

Sollux resisted the urge to cringe at the guy's degradation of his lisp. His constant reminder of that ONE time that Sollux decided to actually video chat with the guy (yes, he trusted him that much) enraged him to no end. Irritated, Sollux typed in his response against "The Voice's" wish for him not to.

**TA****: oh, your quirk i2 2o cute, BT**

**TA****: iit make2 me wi2h ii could actually meet you ju2t 2o ii could glomp you liike one of tho2e annoyiing fantroll2**

Sollux rolled his eyes and pulled up the internet tab so he could copy the link address to the odd site. He did promise he would send Bunatonus it, after all. Sollux was quick to copy the link then paste it into the chat. All that was left to do now was await the bastard's response…again. Of course this took about another thirty minutes of Sollux's time, which made sense when his previous response was put into consideration. However, when the troll _did_ respond, he gave Sollux more than he originally asked for about the site. As well as a crude comment about how 'unfair' it was that Sollux got invited, and not him. How Bunatonus always managed to figure out Sollux's reasoning for his favors of him was still unknown to Sollux. That guy was one seriously freaky hacker—of the mental processing! Sollux never did understand fortune telling.

He supposed he never would, either.

* * *

_AN__: Hope you enjoyed today's update! It's going to be very hard on me, but I am trying to aim for updating this on a __daily basis__! Exhausting? Yes, it is, however this story I am still not writing on paper so it only takes a matter of minutes to pull the words from my brain and type them out onto this mIrAcUlOuS device called a laptop. Also, I plan on finishing typing up that roleplay I never finished typing. There is still so much more I missed, however unfinished as well. I started this chapter early this morning before work, and continued it at 5:56pm from where I am. This is going to be one hell of a challenge! The next chapter will be the orientation. I will have to get up early just to write it, of course, because I have to work 4pm-11pm tomorrow (Cod, krill me now….)!_

_Hope you had one fine, glubbing day! 38D_


	3. The Orientation

_Disclaimer__: I do __**not**__ own Homestuck; all rights of ownership to Andrew Hussie, thank you._

* * *

**Quadrant Academy**

III

_The Orientation_

Several days had gone by since Sollux had received the invitation, and the last chat he had with Bunatonus informed him that he, too, had received the same letter. At least he would know somebody who attended, now. The orientation day was reeling in faster than Sollux expected it to come. Though he knew the location now, he still had no clue what to expect! In fact, what if there was something he had to bring to it? Sollux supposed that he might as well bring a small bag with a notebook and writing utensil in it, in case he found that he had to take notes off of this opening. Whoever held the meeting would most likely inform the new sweeps what they needed to do….right? Why wouldn't they? So, Sollux had absolutely nothing to worry about, except for listening intently (which he was pretty bad at doing when things got 'boring'). It could not be _that_ hard. Yet he found otherwise when the day actually hit.

**Wednesday, August 30****th****, 2013**

Staring up at the flamboyant ceiling, Sollux's attention-span dropped to a minimum of three seconds. He could not help himself—the place was just so…_colorful_. It was also rich architectural-wise, with beautiful flying buttresses as well as high sun-glass dome ceilings for every special area. The building's intrinsic appearance drove his mind bonkers! The Gemini glanced around him in excitement, completely ignorant to the many trolls chattering around him. How could they not be fascinated? Obviously something was wrong with how they saw the planet! Then again…the majority of the trolls had most likely already spent a sweep or two at the academy, and found the place rather boring now. Sollux looked straight ahead; now wary of the stares he was getting. It was best that he stopped his idle admiring of the place and focus on figuring out his bearings.

Sollux walked toward what was obviously an information desk, and took his place in line behind one built troll. He wondered how many sweeps this youth was, until his attention was captured again by the line moving forward. Sollux almost tripped over his feet, in a hurry to catch up. He'd better keep his mind focused, less he bump into the troll in front of him. Although he knew he could stand his own in a fight, it was always best to avoid the wild interactions. Especially when it was at an important meeting; it could potentially set his reputation at the academy as 'troubling'.

When it had finally reached his turn, he simply asked the lady adult troll where the orientation was to be held. She responded with a fairly gentle voice, informing him of the maps that were displayed in a clear holder against the daily board by the entrance. Oh—why didn't he see that huge billboard before? He gave his thanks to the lady, then headed back to the entrance, solemn. What a true idiot he must be for not recognizing the place-holder. Sollux snatched one of the tri-folds out of the bin then took a seat on a near-by hallway bench. Though his mood had soured, he still regarded the drawings on the paper with awe. The academy was way bigger than he imagined! With four separate buildings! Each one was also spectacular in mass, as the map proved. Although, he still wanted to see the outside of each building in person to judge its value. Finally satisfied with his examination of the paper, Sollux made his way to where the first building's auditorium was, it being plain that the meeting would be held there.

Once inside, Sollux noted two things: first, the size of the auditorium and second, how many seats were available as well as their location. However, he was quick to find that certain sections were reserved for certain trolls—by sweeps. The farthest left section was for the first-comers, which was where he was to be seated. Unfortunately, he soon realized that there was also _assigned_ seats. That meant that he had to scale the whole of the section looking for the note card with his name on it. How troublesome.

The Gemini walked down the slanted aisle between the left and center sections, keeping his eyes peeled for an empty seat. He did find one near the end of a row, but it had Bunatonus Lepartiuy printed on the card. Well, at least he knew where he was to be seated now, assuming that it was a certain hacker he knew. Sollux continued his walk down the aisle until he discovered two empty seats in the fifth row. They just had to be directly in the middle, obscuring his view of the note cards. He pursed his lips and looked down at the troll sitting at the end seat in front of him. The young troll had already been looking up at him with a spaced-out expression. What was his deal?

Sollux cleared his throat. "Hey, are you able to read the nameth on thothe empty seatth in the center?" The kid lifted an eyebrow at his question, before shouting to the trolls sitting near them.

"Do you guys know the names on those two empty seats over there?!" The trolls responded by first looking at the tags then nodding. "Well then, what are they?!"

"Farquar Titoplhk and Sollux Captor!" That was all Sollux needed to hear from them. He uttered thanks to the spacey troll before walking in front of the conga of trolls, grateful at the nice allowance of space in between rows for mobility. Once he reached the seats, his took his place and nodded in gratitude at the other two that helped. Though Sollux wasn't one for showing such kindness, he didn't want to appear like an asshole to them when he would be stuck between them for what turned out to be a three-hour long speech by several adult trolls. _This is going to be a long night_, he inquired to himself.

By the time the orientation ended, Sollux was actually ready to crash instead of wishing for an all-nighter on his husktop. Before he could exit the building, however, he happened to run across Bunatonus and ended spending an extra hour there just chatting about codes with the hacker troll alone. They finally agreed to call it a night then headed off their separate ways, Sollux immediately nodding off to sleep once he made it to his recuperacoon. _Hope my first day there goes okay_, he thought before he passed out. _I made sure to take plenty of notes on what I need to bring with me and how to address the seniors, so it should be fairly easy…won't it be_?

* * *

_AN__: Do like my new cover photo? I took the picture myself (as well as tweaked it some to make it more appealing ^^)! Tomorrow—since I have the day off of work—there might be two chapter updates! :oD However, no guarantees because I do have to study for my Spanish entrance exam held at my college orientation. That brings me to another point: there will be an early morning update on August second, and late night update the following day due to that orientation. I hope my work day goes okay today :o( _

_Hope you had an excellent morning! }:o)_


	4. FD Pt 1: The Tour Guide

_Disclaimer__: I do __**not**__ own Homestuck; all rights of ownership to Andrew Hussie, thank you._

**Quadrant Academy**

IV

_First Day Pt 1: The Tour Guide_

Sollux's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal his mismatched red and blue eyes. Courtesy of being a Psiionic descendent, his ancestor had also had what Sollux considered to be a curse. However powerful, he still hated how much of a freak it made him in appearance. Sollux rolled over to lie on his back then stretched his arms out. He knew it was no day to sleep in like he usually did after his late-night coding sessions. It was currently September first—the day he was to move into the academy. Having to remain there for a whole sweep bothered him, but it wasn't like he could do anything to change it, so complaining was redundant.

Sollux forced himself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. He had already completed the necessary packing yesterday before he began his new coding project, so all that was left was to make sure he actually ate something for once while he awaited the bus arrival. The Gemini finished washing his face then dried it. He released the fuzzy yellow towel down the shoot then headed downstairs. He supposed that he probably should wash everything dirty in the basement before he left as well, considering that he would be gone for a whole _sweep_. Sollux padded over to his kitchen then opened the fridge to see what he could concoct now. He sighed at his sad options, and resorted to just eating a random banana he stuck in there a little while back. Oh yeah, that was another thing: the food was definitely going to rot.

After finishing the fruit, he tossed the peal into the trash bin and went to go back to his room. He had to collect his luggage, after all. Sollux walked on into his room and collected the first two bags, then carried them on down the steps to rest at the front door. He only had four bags total: one for his clothes, another for his washroom essentials, and a third bag for dorm decorations as well as his bed covers. The last bag was specifically for all of his computer gadgets, wires and of course, his husktop and PC. That was all Sollux needed to get by for a sweep—and some currency he stored along with his clothes for a food budget. He returned to his room to gather the last two and went back down the stairs again, albeit a little lopsided now from the weight the fourth case caused.

Sollux placed his hands on his knees after setting down the bags and panted, trying to catch his breath. To think that lifting four suitcases would cause him to lose his breath so easily, definitely meant that he was 'out of shape'. He supposed that the stairs had a play in it also, but he still needed to exercise. Sollux shook his head from side to side before leaning against his door frame. _When is that bus supposed to get here_? He wondered. The mustard blood stuck his hand into his pocket and retrieved the paper hand-out they had at the end of the orientation. There wasn't jack on it about the bus arrival, except to be ready outside by nine anti meridian. _There must be several buses for different sections, so this doesn't really help me much_. He didn't want to stand outside his hive for a long time awaiting a bus he had no clue when it was coming. _How exciting_. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was now nine thirty. _Great, just what the fuck am I doing!_ Sollux opened his front door then picked up the first two suitcases again to set them outside. He soon found his way back in his house again to collect the remaining two. Sollux entered his house for a third time only to give it a quick once-over. It would be vacant for a whole sweep, after all. He happened to remember about his laundry duty, when he heard a horn honk from outside his hive.

_Lovely, it's here already!_ He grabbed his hive keys, ran out, and then locked the door behind him. He jogged up to where he set his luggage and picked up the first two once more, trudging over to the bus in a huff. Boarding the bus, he came to realize that the items stayed with you in the seats. _Perfect, just fucking dandy_, he wished he could slap his forehead in exclamation, but his hands were unfortunately preoccupied. Sollux was a little awkward in his search for a seat, however ignorant to whatever stares he received from the other passengers. He finally found a comfy little corner in the back right of the bus and plopped the cases on the rainbow-themed seat next to it. He thought the bus's scheme was odd, but it was most likely to accompany their hemospectrum views, in the end. He walked back down the aisle and exited the bus to get the remaining luggage, then was quick to board the bus again and take his seat He dropped the last two next to his feet, barricading himself in his seat until the arrival. The ride turned out to take at least two hours, and it was not a silent ride, either. Sollux immediately regretted packing his music player in the husktop case, because the trolls around him constantly bickered about nonsense that he didn't need to hear.

Upon arrival, Sollux found it a little annoying having to wait for each troll to struggle with their luggage before he could exit. Then again, it would take him two trips to the dorm as well, so he was just like them…except quicker to retrieve his belongings from the seats. Sollux rolled his eyes when the last person exited the bus and followed suit. It was a good thing he had studied the map so well, because the young trolls had no clue where they were going. He ended being the 'leader' they needed to find the dorm building. _Idiots; how the hell did they expect to survive this school with such preparation skills?_ Sollux rolled his eyes for the second time that day and huffed; he was tired of carrying his luggage already. Although he was grateful when he arrived at the dormitory, he completely forgot about the fact that he was never given his room number. From the looks of it, the other trolls had yet to, either. The Gemini chose a spot to temporarily set his luggage inside the dormitory lobby before beginning the next trip.

When he made it back to the bus, he noticed a small crowd of trolls hanging around the entrance of the main building. _When did they get here?!_ He questioned himself, confused. Sollux forced his eyes away from the gathering and got back into the bus again, making his way back to his seat. He then retrieved his last two suitcases and made for the exit. When he got off the bus, however, this smaller scruffy troll blocked him from heading back to the dorm building. He raised an eyebrow at the smaller male.

"Can I help you—" Sollux began but was cut off.

"Yes, you can—no wait I mean FUCK!" the troll sported a rather scratchy voice. It was most likely from yelling and screaming a lot, Sollux had noted from the way the scruffy man addressed him. "I'M supposed to be the one helping YOU, fuckass!"

"Well gee you didn't have to be tho rude about it." Sollux dropped his suitcases on either side of him. It was not worth holding them if this guy was going to keep start some kind of conversation with him.

The irritant troll rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah whatever, fuckass, you'll get used to it eventually." He straightened up his slouch and held his hand out to Sollux to shake. "Karkat Vantas here, and I'm going to be your ever-loving tour guide here at Quadrant Academy until you see fit."

_AN__: Hello there, my dear readers! Just a heads up that the previous three chapters were now beta'd, so there are some slight alterations to them. So I guess it was just my laptop that was doing this, because now that I typed today's chapter at the library—it let me change the title for my first chapter. Wow, stupid computer -.- and that was supposed to be a good brand, too! Just my luck, of course, and I apologize for the late update! It took me a while to write this one, eh-heh…._

_Hope you enjoyed your evening (or morning, depending on where ever you are)! ^^_


	5. FD Pt 2: Shakespeare Moments Exist

_Disclaimer__: I do __**not**__ own Homestuck; all rights of ownership to Andrew Hussie, thank you._

* * *

**Quadrant Academy**

V

_First Day Part 2: Shakespeare Moments Exist_

Sollux pursed his lips, only slightly amused. "Thollux Captor." He was hesitant to shake the troll's hand at first, but ended up giving in anyways.

"Humph, I guess I was right in choosing you." Karkat retracted his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Sollux responded.

"I mean just exactly that, idiot, that I _chose_ you." Karkat snarled. "We're supposed to choose who we want to baby-sit, and all the other trolls here looked like retards considering they all chose to follow your lead when you're just as new!" he shook his head in disgust. "Our generation sickens me…anyways! Let's get moving—I don't want to waste more time in front of this dump of a crowd than we already have." He started on ahead of Sollux then. "Come on, 'Thollux'!" Sollux scoffed at the male's rude remark and picked up his suitcases, following after the grouchy troll begrudgingly.

As they made their way to the dormitory, Karkat babbled on about what he considered to be nonsense at the academy (that he had apparently gathered from his first sweep there, which was the previous sweep). Sollux decided to flat out ignore him and instead went to coming up with a nickname. He always used the two sharp syllables in a troll's name for a nice, shortened version. It had a lot to do with his obsession with the number two. When they finally arrived at the building, Karkat released a loud sigh.

"Okay here's how we're going to start this," he began. "I'm going to take you to your dorm and you're just going to plop your belongings in there until later because I don't want to have to fucking wait for you while you unpack, ALRIGHT?!" Although Sollux had a means to protest, he only nodded to his senior's order. "That's what I thought." Karkat pulled out a clipboard from the small messenger bag slung around his shoulder. He lifted up the first paper and scanned the second. He grunted then returned the clipboard to his bag. "Unlucky for you, your dorm is on the top floor. That _sucks_."

Sollux was now really confused. Couldn't this guy just be blunt about it rather than mysterious? "Why? What'th wrong with the top floor?" The grumpy troll looked up at Sollux with a bland expression.

"Oh, not much, except for the fact that the majority of the seadwellers and highbloods stay up there. Pretty prissy people, if you ask me. And the fact that you have to trudge up and down a huge flight of stairs every day." Karkat shrugged while Sollux groaned at this explanation. _How irritating_, Sollux thought.

"Ithn't there an elevator of thome kind…?" Sollux questioned Karkat.

"No; the makers were too lazy to input one. Fuckasses." Karkat mused. Sollux gave up and resorted to following the smaller troll's lead up the steps with the same two suitcases in hand. "Anyways, your room number is 413, which is a kind of funny number to me. Hope you don't get a bad roommate—but that's highly unlikely!" Karkat actually chuckled. "By the way, I'm only covering the main building today because it's the most important and each building is way too fucking HUGE to cover all in ONE DAY." Sollux assumed that this kid exaggerated way too much.

"Then I'm gueththing that the main building ith retherved for the claththeth and thtudying purpotheth...?" Sollux asked.

"OBVIOUSLY! What are you, some kind of dipshit? Don't tell me you JUST figured that out!" Karkat nearly blew up on Sollux. He wished he could plug his ears, but his hands were _still_ preoccupied and the stairs were so long, too. Sollux huffed, nearly out of breath. Best exercise he could ever hope for—ascending the dormitory staircase.

"Dude," Sollux narrowed his eyes. "I already inquired upon thith the minute I picked up the damn map; I wath only athking for your confirmation, thank you!" Karkat blinked in response.

"Oh. Well sorry, I guess. But don't get too used to that—because apologies are NOT often for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever KK; I couldn't honestly care less." Karkat stopped at the top of the stairs and stood tall while Sollux caught up.

"What did you just call me?" he growled out. Sollux smirked behind him.

"What? It's just a nickname. I always refer to people by the first two sharp syllables in their name. Your name spells out K-a-r-K-a-t with stress put on the second 'k'. Therefore, you are now 'KK'. Don't question my ways." Karkat looked at him like he was an idiot, but it didn't bother him in the least.

"THAT is the DUMBEST thing I've EVER heard in my shitty time on Alternia!" Karkat spat back. Sollux only shrugged. Yep, the dude definitely exaggerated too often. He felt a little better when they finally reached the dorm room, because he could finally release his heavy load. "For now all of the doors are unlocked until you get your key from the guidance office back at the main building, so don't be a fuckass and lock it! Unless you have some kind of sixth sense and know who your roommate is already, but that's just fucking ridiculous considering your attitude so far." _I have an attitude_? Sollux scoffed. _Please—I might be bi-polar but this guy has anger management issues!_ The Gemini held a silent rage behind the smaller troll as he opened what Sollux would call 'home' for the next sweep to come. Karkat slouched and grumbled incoherent words under his breath as he entered the room. He immediately narrowed his eyes at the vibrant violet sheets on one of the beds. "Looks like you're definitely sharing with a highblood, no less. Sucks for you!" Sollux groaned again at his response before dropping the two suitcases in a corner. He still wondered why they couldn't use recuperacoons. _Must be something to do with the sopor slime mess_, he figured.

"Well I thtill have to go back for my other two ca—" Karkat cut him off again.

"Oh for crying out loud! Really right now?!" the scruffy troll was clearly irritated with Sollux. "I thought you only had two!"

"Then you thhould've thought about that before we treaded the thtaircathe—maybe you could've helped me carry them!" Sollux didn't mean to snap, but this guy was really testing his limits. Karkat only rolled his eyes.

"Alright there's no point in arguing over it now; let's get a move on before I spontaneously combust!" Sollux didn't get what this guy's rush was, really, when they had the whole day to explore the main building.

However, he didn't take into mind just how _dramatic_ the troll could be about nearly _everything_.

!

Five hours had gone by since the pair entered the main building, and they had only covered a fourth of the huge place. Most of the time being spent in the library alone, but it was still a lot of time spent on one section. Sollux had lost his patience a long time ago, and was about to blow up on the wordy troll called Karkat, when he suddenly spoke out in a vague tone.

"Hey, Sollux was it?" Karkat stopped short of their tread, in the middle of the science hallway.

"You've referred to me by it for a while now, so you're obviously correct." Sollux sneered.

"No need to be a smartass!" Karkat punched Sollux in the shoulder when he stood next to him. It was as if they were 'good pals' now, or somewhere along the lines of that. "I'm trying to be serious here. Although you're still a fuckass, I don't want you to _not_ come back, I guess. I mean, I don't really have many friends here so it would kind of suck…"

"What's that?" Sollux cupped a hand around the back of his ear for a dramatic effect. "I'm your friend all of a sudden? Gee, what did I do to deserve such an honor?!" he threw up his hands in the air in exclamation. Karkat narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" he hissed. "Anyways—before I regret enlightening you on the subject—I just wanted to inform you about _why_ the academy's called _Quadrant_ Academy." Karkat then cleared his throat before continuing. "Every new troll _has_ to fill a quadrant before the first sweep ends, or else they can't come back. It's like some kind of proof they have to show. Like to prove that they're _worthy_ or something. A lot of people go the cheap way and resort to a moirailegience, which is precisely what I did. However, I am _not_ a cheap ass. I'm better than those fuckasses, and also my fuckass for a moirail as well!" he grumbled and shook his head in disgust. "God, he is SUCH a huge bulge-chaffing nook-sniffer I don't even know why I bother with him sometimes…" and then Sollux kind of lost him from there, as a group of trolls passing by caught his attention. Well, a certain seadweller leading the group did. Karkat seemed to notice this and immediately made a face of pure disgust. "Ugh, that guy leading those retarded newbies is Eridan Ampora, biggest douchebag you'll ever meet on the face of Alternia." However, Sollux barely heard the mutant blood's remark, too engrossed in watching the seadweller's every move.

Sollux could hear other trolls turning down the hallway and had turned to view them, immediately gasping at the sight of their 'leader'. He had this fancy style of hair that ultimately looked like it was professionally suaved upward, and had a huge purple streak in the middle of the black mass. He also wore rich attire, equipped with a ridiculous violet cape that fluttered behind him, held onto him by a golden chain loosely hung around his neck. The guy was obviously a seadweller from the signature fin-ears shown off. Sollux had no clue why his blood-pusher sped up at the sight of the gaudy male troll, but he couldn't deny his slight appreciation at how the guy held himself. Then again, his prideful stride held more of a snobby aura about it so Sollux could be wrong about his attitude. However, he didn't expect to almost lose his shit when their eyes met, his blood-pusher going a mile a minute. The troll had beautiful velvet purple eyes that had a sharp gaze to them when he looked at Sollux, who immediately felt self-conscious about his hideous mismatched pair of eyes. He pushed his dual-colored shades up his nose farther, in an attempt to hide them from view. Maybe it was just him, but he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smirk play on the troll's full lips. There were two things that bothered him about the troll: the fact that he wore a fucking blue stripped scarf for no apparent reason, and the _ridiculous_ pair of black hipster glasses he wore. He had no clue what was up with his stupid fashion.

When the group vanished into one of the many science classrooms, Sollux gulped and tried to calm himself, biting on his lip anxiously. "…I'm thorry, but did you thay thomething before, KK?" he looked down at Karkat, who gave him a confused look.

"Just what the fuck is up with you? Turning into a fuckass on me? I saw the way you looked at the Ampora-douche—you can't hide or lie to the relationship expert!" Karkat shook his head and continued his walk down the hallway. "Whatever; drool over him all you want, but that guy only has eyes for one seadweller—who obviously isn't _you_, in case you couldn't figure that out. Though you could try for a kismesis, I suppose. I heard the guy's pretty fucking desperate at this point, anyways! The female troll always turns him down, so it kind of figures. And trust me—it would not be hard at _all_ to form a hate for that hipster, considering everyone does eventually fucking hate him once they talk with him for even a minute, and you'll soon find out why if you really want to push fo—"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Sollux cut him off, not in the mood to hear yet another monologue form the shorter troll. Karkat huffed but waved it off. "…and do I want to know why you conthider yourthelf 'the relationthip expert'?"

"Let's just say that I've seen a LOT of movies, alright?" Sollux nodded to his bland answer, though still curious. He felt that there was more to it. "Now come on now—I want to get back to my dorm sometime today now!"

The rest of the tour went relatively well from there, and Sollux even got to meet his tour guide's roommate: a lethargic troll by the name of Gamzee Makara, who wore clown make-up every day (he assumed) and talked a lot of bullshit about 'motherfucking miracles'. He completely understood Karkat's agony now, as well as why he was so grouchy. Sollux had made it back to his dorm at eleven thirty, a little annoyed that he had to unpack at such an hour, but then again he always pulled all-nighters. However, he almost did a double-take when he uncovered the identity of his roommate.

* * *

_AN__: Did you like my Juliet scene? I've never pulled a Shakespeare moment before in my stories, but I felt like I should do one for once. Everybody does the cheesy at some point in their lifetime (lmao). Chapter four would not upload to fb for me to send to my beta, so I'm going to have to send it to her email. Hang in there, folks—it will be edited! :oD I also apologize again for the late response—I started this at 2:30pm and had to work at 4:00pm. You can only guess how it fell from there . at least I managed to get my usual two pages in before I left—you have to give me credit for that much! Also, it turns out that I am way too tired to write another chapter, so tomorrow's is cancelled, unfortunately. I need to focus at my orientation, anyways. Sorry…._

_Enjoy your day! _


End file.
